


Secondo incontro

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 09. Candela</a></p><p>Sougo ricordava perfettamente quella sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondo incontro

Sougo ricordava perfettamente quella sera.  
Mitsuba l’aveva fatto filare a letto dopo cena, ma lui non aveva per niente voglia di dormire: era rimasto un po’ sdraiato a guardare il soffitto e poi, quando era stato sicuro che sua sorella fosse profondamente addormentata, si era alzato, vestito, ed era sgattaiolato di nascosto fuori di casa, diretto verso il dojo di Kondo-sensei; vedeva ancora le luci accese, perciò di sicuro Isao era ancora in piedi; in caso contrario, l’avrebbe svegliato, pensò ghignando: non era lui ad avergli detto che, quando avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, avrebbe potuto andare da lui?  
Fece il giro dell’edificio, recandosi nella parte degli alloggi, e puntò sicuro alle imposte della stanza di Kondo: trattenne una risata, aprì l’imposta e fece – Bu! – spalancando lo shoji.  
Ma la stanza era deserta, il futon intatto.  
_Dove accidenti è andato?_ , si chiese, sorpreso.  
Guardò verso le altre entrate e notò che una aveva ancora le imposte aperte, perché vedeva una luce soffusa rischiarare il legno dell’engawa; di solito lì non c’era nessuno, perché erano le stanze per gli allievi che si fermavano a dormire nel dojo, e in quel periodo non ce n’era nessuno: trotterellò da quella parte, chiedendosi chi ci fosse e se Isao si stesse ancora allenando, e sbirciò attraverso gli shoji accostati.  
Intravedeva poco, perché solo una candela illuminava la stanza, ma scorse un futon, in terra, su cui sedeva un tizio che non aveva mai visto prima, né alla scuola, né al villaggio; aveva i capelli lunghi, neri, legati in una coda alta, e il corpo pieno di ferite, come se fosse stato reduce da una battaglia. Isao era accanto a lui e lo medicava, parlando a bassa voce di non capiva cosa.  
Istintivamente, qualcosa lo disturbò, in quella scena, facendogli provare immediatamente una forte antipatia per lo sconosciuto: se ne stava lì, muto e con quella faccia truce, ad ignorare le cure che gli venivano fatte, come se Kondo non fosse nemmeno stato lì; se ne stava immobile, senza quasi mostrare dolore per le ferite, con lo sguardo fisso sulla candela davanti a lui, come se non gli importasse di nient’altro al mondo.


End file.
